


The Big Kissing Scene

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Allison is unhappy that her Hollywood rival has been cast opposite her in a new romantic drama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #1 'Acting/Film Stars.'

Allison Argent was not happy. If she’d known Cora Hale – the woman who she was constantly going up against for roles – was the one who’d been cast as her love interest, she never would have taken this part. No matter how much she liked the script.

But it was too late to back out now. Filming started today, and for some reason the director had decided to start things off by filming the big kissing scene.

So when the director called action, Allison leaned in and kissed Cora passionately. And to her surprise, she found she actually quite liked it.


End file.
